27 Dresses
by Love Chloe
Summary: based on the movie. its a bella and edward story about how they find, love. edward believes he cant love again while bella believes in always a bridesmade ways.


Author's Notes: I haven't been getting any updates, which has made me very bored. I was watching the movie 27 Dresses for like the hundredth time. I thought hey this would make a good fanfiction. So, I texted Pixie and asked her if it was a fanfiction already. She found out it wasn't and told me to go with the idea. She is now my beta for this story and my other stories. I am looking for a second beta, for a second opinion if you are interested let me know. I don't expect 27 Dresses to go far as a fanfiction but I hope it does.

**27 Dresses**

Chapter 1: Finding life's calling and never say 'I do'

I believe everyone has a calling in life. It is up to them to find that calling. Some people find their calling early in life while others find it later on. It doesn't matter where and when you find it, just that you found it. That is what proves your living your life to its greatest potential. Beethoven's talent was recognized at such an early age. Meanwhile, others find it later on in life.

I found my calling when I was 9.

When I was 9 I lived in Forks Washington after my mother passed away. My father was devastated even though my parents were already divorced. He never healed his heart after my mother left that dreary town with me when I was a baby. When she died I moved back in with my father. I mostly took care of myself all my life.

I had a neighbor who was six at the time. Her name was Rosalie Hale, Rosie for short. She was the only girl in my block and my best friend. Her mother left her and Mr. Hale a year after Rosie was born. Mr. Hale was also heart broken over the lost of his wife. Mr. Hale is a chief executive of a large company. He would have to travel frequently for his job. At the time whenever he left, Rosie would stay with my family in the guest bedroom. This is how we became so close the age difference didn't matter. She was treated as a member of the family. More like a sister then a best friend. My own father was as much as Rosie's father as Mr. Hale was. Even my relatives treated her with utmost respect.

That is why she was invited to one of my relative's wedding. This is where the story of how I found my calling begins.

_I was walking down the aisle making my way to my seat in between my father and Rosie. _

_I was awestruck at the beauty of everything. The colors of the flowers their arrangement in the bouquets was gorgeous. The fragrance coming off those petals was delightful. Everything captivated my attention. My favorite part was the groom._

_His anxious expression as he waited to see his bride. The way his faced shone with excitement and love. With no doubt his expression was my favorite part of this wedding so far._

_I finally made it to my seat. My father was at the moment trying to tie a gray lacy bow in Rosie's golden blonde hair. I noticed he was struggling so I offered to help. Immediately his face flooded with relief. He nodded his thanks to me and handed over the simple lace that was the form of his anxiety. I tied the ribbon into her hair. Rosie then asked my father if he could take her to the bathroom._

_My father looked at me silently begging me to help. Again, I offered my assistance. _

_While taking her to the bathroom in the church I heard cursing while Rosie washed her hands._

"_Shit" I heard my aunt Cindy yell as she came out of the bathroom._

_I looked at the stunning wedding dress. It was breath taking beautiful. Except for a large section of holes in a line from her hip, right where the dress started to flow down to the ground._

_Aunt Cindy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rosie and I. "Oh, sorry kids." She looked utterly sorry about her poor language, "I didn't see you their and if I did I wouldn't had..." She fumbled for the right words for her apology. _

"_Don't worry Aunt Cindy, we have cable". I told my Aunt Cindy trying to relieve her guilt. It was her wedding day after all and she didn't need to feel guilty for some curse words. _

_Aunt Cindy seemed to feel a little better. She ran over to the full length mirror spinning around a couple of times to look at the holes in her dress._

"_What the fu-heck am I supposed to do," She exclaimed. She was clearly angry over the flaws in her dress._

_Just then I caught sight of the ribbon in Rosie's hair and had an idea. This idea could save the entire wedding or at least the wardrobe malfunction._

_After fixing my Aunt's wedding dress. I felt a spark from deep inside of me. I ignored it thinking I was completely out of my mind._

_My Aunt Cindy then turned to me; "Bella" Aunt Cindy said she then continued, "You saved the wedding". She then pulled me into a tight embrace._

_I was very pleased with myself knowing I helped someone on the most important day of their life._

_I walked out of the bathroom with my aunt; Rosie was following right behind us._

_As we approached the big doors leading into the wedding chapel my aunt took her father's arm then turned around to face me quickly._

"_Bella, why don't you carry my train?" _

_While I walked down the aisle and saw everyone turn to look towards the bride I realized something. My calling was to help with weddings._

So, on that day I found my calling and my aunt was married. Granted from that day on Aunt Cindy was my new favorite aunt and still is. She has five kids now with my Uncle Rob.

Rosie and I are still "sisters" but she goes by the name Rosalie now. She is supermodel beautiful and dates many rich hot men while traveling the world. Currently she is in Chicago modeling for some magazine while dating some baseball player.

What changed about me? I'm twenty-five now. I moved out Forks to go to NYU. I love New York and decided to stay in the big city. I work at a big company that works to save the planet. I have the hugest crush on my boss, Emmett McCarthy. Just recently he has made me vice president in charge. I have one best friend besides Rosalie. Her name is Alice Brandon. She is sassy and has shopping addition but, is my best friend. She also works at my job that's how we met.

"_Here is your desk" My boss Mr. McCarthy explained. I wasn't really listening. Even back then I had the biggest crush on him._

_After he left I stood up trying to organize my desk. I hardly noticed the tiny beautiful woman staring at me._

"_Holy crap" this woman stated. I soon found out her name was Alice, "Your outfit is horrible. Worst of all you like the boss. Eww, that is just gross!"_

That is how we met. We have been best friends since.

In my life I have been in twenty-five weddings so far. I realized my always a bridesmaid ways.

**(EPOV)**

BEEP! I heard the noise and slammed my fist down on the 'snooze' button on my alarm clock. I rolled over to try to rest for the five minutes of extra sleep my alarm clock would give me.

I was always extremely bitter in the morning. Maybe this is because; the mornings remind me about_ her_. Most things did remind me of_ her_. Work for example, was when I got the worst memories about that stupid woman. I tried to suppress the memories that were pushing into my mind. I failed horribly however.

Her name was Tanya. She was my high school sweetheart. We continued our relationship in college. I loved her so much. I thought she loved me to but, she loved my roommate instead. Of course I didn't know that then. If I did I wouldn't have done what I did, the mistakes I made.

One of the biggest mistakes I made was me even asking her to marry me. She said yes but that did not stop her from loving my roommate. It didn't even stop her from ruining the 'happiest' day of my life.

My roommate was Jacob Black. I never did like him. But, after I found everything out I hated him with so much hatred I cursed his name. He is such a stupid person. Just thinking about him makes me want to s cream British profanities.

Still, back then I just loathed him. How he could get anything he wanted. How everyone loved him. He was the perfect son, the perfect boyfriend. Everyone respected him, appreciated him. To me however, he is only a horrible roommate who had to have everything including my one and only love.

How they ruined my wedding. How they embarrassed me in front of my family.

_This was my perfect wedding. The most beautiful woman I've ever met was going to marry me. We would start a life together. Nothing could make me happier._

_As I turn to look down the aisle. My breath was caught in my throat. _

_At that precise moment my bride walked down the aisle. My gorgeous bride was walking down to marry me. It was funny to me, that her walk down this one aisle would lead to her future. Her future that would soon be combined with my own. _

_The rest of the ceremony flew by smoothly. I turned to my bride ready to say 'I do'. Those to simple words could change everything._

"_I do", I spoke my voice filled with the pleasure that came to me. I stared into Tanya's eyes anticipating the moment when she would say those to words to me._

"_I can't marry you Edward. I love Jacob." _

_My world came crashing down._

_I ran down the aisle as fast as I could. I ran past the shocked people. Tears streamed down my face. I hardly cry never letting people see my tears. _

"_Edward!" I heard some one yell. I didn't stop I just kept running. I was running away from my future, a future that was no longer bright for me._

_I ran outside of the church. I continued running with no intentions on where to go. I just ran as my heart broke, my eyes watered, and my mom jumbled with thoughts on why Tanya didn't love me. I ran away from Tanya, away from the people in that church. I ran from my love, my dreams, and my family. I didn't stop running until I was out of breath._

_I slumped down by a tree. I crawled into a ball sobbing under the tree shade. I cried over what happened. I cried over the hope for my future that was now blank. I cried about my heart, my heart that was viciously broken. _

"_Edward why didn't stop when I called you?" I didn't need to look up to recognize that voice. _

_Alice sat next to me running her small hands through my hair. _

That day I shed many tears. I blubbered in Alice's lap while she spoke nonsense words to try to reassure me that everything was alright while my world crashed down. I never let anyone see me cry from that day on.

Tanya married Jacob a few months later. I never saw her again nor did I ever want to.

Now I work in the Commitments part of the news paper. Journalism was my dream however; I wished I could write about something other then people signing themselves up to a life of misery. A life I no longer wished to be a part of.

Alice is still the best sister imaginable. She lives with her husband Jasper Whitlock in the Manhattan. We keep in touch and visit each other frequently. Jasper is also the best brother in-law ever. Alice works for this big company that works with 'Going Green'. Jasper works with me in the news paper. He loves writing about the stock market. They are perfect for each other. One of the only relationships I believe in. The other relationship I believe in is my parents.

My father Carlisle Cullen and my mother Esme Cullen live in New Jersey together and have been together for about twenty years. They got married at the age of twenty-one and had Alice and I a year after. My father is one of the best surgeons in the country and my mother is a stay at home mother. They are two of the most loving people.

Though many things have changed in my life since that horrible day two years ago, one thing has not changed. I'll never say 'I do' again.

Author's Notes: So what do you think? Please review... they make me SMILE! I like smiling. I like smiling almost as much as I love reviewing. Reviewing is to me what blood is to a vampire. In other words it's just awesome. As I said above I'm bored so send me the links to some good fanfictions to review. Also, let me now if you want to beta. Was this too short of a chapter even for really a prologue? Also, PLEASE no flames. I hate when authors get flames because it isn't nice and it hurts someone's feelings. Constructive criticism good flames are bad. So, let stop the flames and spread the love in reviews. That was a long author's note!


End file.
